Hogmanay
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: В канун начала нового столетия Гарри встречает красивого незнакомца…


**Автор: pipenerd**

**Переводчик: ****Cruciarus**

**Бета****: Defect Child**

**Гамма: Верди**

**Фендом****: Harry Potter**

**Пейринг: ГП/ТР**

**Жанр: романс**

**Рейтинг: ****PG-13**

**Размер: мини**

**Статус: закончен**

**Саммари: В канун начала нового столетия Гарри встречает красивого незнакомца…**

**Ссылка на оригинал: http://****.net/s/3835751/1/**

**Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Переведено для ****LEGADEMA**** к Новому Году**

Это был последний канун Нового года века, и самая существенная сторона волшебного мира была в Хогвартсе. Свечи горели у каждого окна замка, их отблески мерцали в озере, соревнуясь с блестящими звездами на ночном ясном небе. Репортеры и другие, стремящиеся посмотреть на героев войны, столпились возле ворот школы, и приветствовали появление каждого с криками и звуками вспышек фотокамер. Имена в списке гостей были самыми знаменитыми из своего поколения, за их решающее участие в поражении Волдеморта: Лонгботтом, Лавгуд, Крам, Грейнджер, Уизли, и, конечно же, Поттер.

В Большом зале Гарри взял свой бокал с пуншем и начал всматриваться в море красочно одетых гостей. Рон и Оливер были с группой профессиональных игроков в квиддич, обсуждая благотворительный матч, который они сыграют в первый день нового года, для Хогвартса. Это была самая ожидаемая игра года, поскольку война вынудила отменить Чемпионат мира, и голодающие поклонники квиддича сожрали все билеты через несколько часов после объявления о мероприятии.

На танцполе Гермиона и Виктор стояли рядом друг с другом, не танцевали, а покачивались в такт музыке. Все больше пар присоединялись к ним, ведь полночь все приближалась, и гости начинали гудеть в ожидании полуночных торжеств. Гарри не мог отказаться от этой эйфории: начинался новый век, первый год в его памяти, который будет свободен от тени зла, который преследовал их мир так долго.

Перси, стоя с группой из министерства, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Гарри, кивнул на большие часы на сцене, которые показывали, что до полуночи десять минут. Гарри показал ему большой палец; настало время для почетных гостей.

Он оглянулся, ища место, куда бы поставить свой пустой бокал, вдруг кто-то неожиданно возник рядом с ним; Гарри оказался лицом к лицу с Томом Риддлом.

Он был последним человеком в мире, которого он ожидал бы увидеть, хотя Гарри сразу понял, что это младшее проявление Лорда Волдеморта, должно быть он появился из крестража, который они не в состоянии были найти. Он, кажется, родился во второй половине двадцатых, значит, он был включен в чашу Хельги Хафлпафф в 50-х, примерно в то время, когда Волдеморт подал заявку на должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе.

Он был таким же красивым, как и его очаровательные манеры, его улыбка завораживала, и Гарри вспомнил, когда тот говорил, его голос был просто неотразим. - Вы хотите услышать мое мнение относительно мирового господства?

- Конечно, - Гарри не сводил глаз с человека, который пленил его мечты в течение последних шести лет.

Том взял его за руку и отвел в боковую нишу.

- Это изобретение, - признался он. - Я называю это очарованной коробкой, оно может привести в действие любое изобретение магглов, которое работает на бензине или электричестве. Каждый маггл захочет его, потому что они не опираются на истощение природных ресурсов, как и их традиционные источники энергии, и ведьмы и колдуны захотят его тоже, так что они могут пользоваться устройствами, такими как компьютеры, или I-pod. Но вот действительно умная часть, - продолжил он, наклонившись к уху Гарри: - Они не будут работать вечно. Они должны периодически перезаряжаться, но как это сделать, совершенно секретно.

Дыхание Тома согревало щеку, и Гарри с трудом держал самообладание. – Это блестяще, - осторожно сказал он. - Но я хочу видеть прототип, прежде чем предпринимать что-либо.

Улыбаясь, Том отстранился. – Я рад продемонстрировать мое изобретение в любое время.

- Знаете, вы мне кого-то напоминаете, - решился Гарри. - Мы где-нибудь не встречались?

- Трудно сказать, - поморщившись, ответил Том. - Видите ли, у меня проблемы с памятью. Это произошло во время войны. Я вообще ничего не помню, прежде чем попал в плен к Лорду Волдеморту. Я сумел бежать, но целители в Святом Мунго не в состоянии помочь мне узнать что-то, кроме моего имени. Тем не менее, когда моя очарованная коробка станет успешной, я надеюсь использовать свои пятнадцать минут славы, чтобы открыть свое скромное происхождение. - Его улыбка была заразной, у него теплые и дружеские манеры, и Гарри с трудом представлял этого приятного юношу Темным Лордом. С другой стороны ...

Громкое «гм», и министр магии, волшебно усилив голос, объявил: - Момент, которого мы так ждали уже скоро! Я хотел бы, чтобы наши почетные гости присоединились ко мне для обратного отсчета времени до полуночи.

Гарри быстро спросил Тома. - Ты здесь с кем-то?

- Нет, у меня не было времени, - Он снова улыбнулся, и Гарри удивился, каким он бесхитростным казался. - Меня пригласили, потому что я занимаю почетное место в Портри.

- Правда? - Гарри был поражен. – Хорошо. Я Гарри Поттер. Ты хотел бы присоединиться ко мне? - он внимательно наблюдал за Томом, поглощающим эту информацию, однако не заметил вспышки хитрости в его выражении, ни красного отблеска в его темных глазах.

- Гарри…? Я понятия не имел! Конечно, я бы с удовольствием! Кстати, меня зовут Том Риддл. Так мне сказали. Правда подходит.

Гарри взял его за руку, и они начали свой путь через Большой зал. Внезапная мысль поразила его.

- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Хогманей?

- Нет. Что это?

Гарри, усмехнувшись, подумал о первом основанном шотландском обычае. По традиции, первый, кто пересечет порог в Новом году, даст удачу в домашнем хозяйстве на протяжении следующих двенадцати месяцев. Самая лучшая удача, как считают, приносится высоким, темным и красивым незнакомцем…

Они поднялись по лестнице, и обратный отсчет времени до полуночи начался. Друзья Гарри столпились вокруг них, большинство из них улыбалось, многие плакали, все они остались в живых на пороге новой эры. Тому было немного неудобно среди этих эмоциональных незнакомцев, и Гарри понял, что тот тоже остался в живых, последняя частица души Лорда Волдеморта, ставшая свободной, что сама могла определить свое будущее в волшебном мире.

Фейерверк взорвался при первом ударе полуночи и, смеясь, Гарри обнял Тома и поцеловал его. Без колебаний, Том обнял его и ответил на поцелуй. Затем их разъединили друзья Гарри, охватывая в крепком объятии, которое продлилось до последнего звона колокола.

Как только он высвободился от чувствительной группы, Гарри посмотрел на Тома, который выглядел немного грустным. Он сразу оживился, увидев Гарри, и они присоединились к счастливой толпе у окна, наблюдая фейерверк, взявшись за руки.

- Так что такое Хогманей? – спросил Том после долгого молчания.

- Традиционный кельтский Новый год, - сказал ему Гарри. - Слушай, я живу в Хогсмиде, думаю, тебе там понравится….

- Я с радостью пойду с тобой, - ответил Том, и как только небо вспыхнуло в своем калейдоскопическом великолепии, они поцеловались.

Новый век начался.


End file.
